Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Some mobile computing devices may connect to and interact with various accessory devices to provide different input techniques, extend functionality, and so forth. One challenge that faces developers of mobile computing devices is managing behaviors and interaction with accessory devices. For instance, a host computing device may have limited control over how an accessory device behaves and thus actions of the accessory may sometimes interfere with operation of the host computing device. Moreover, the user experience may be adversely affected by accessory devices that do not respond in a manner that is consistent with the host computing device. Thus, integrated management of behaviors and interaction for accessory devices may be a challenging consideration for developers of mobile computing devices.